


Ты бы...?

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Ты бы ушел со мной?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Ты бы...?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145393) by [dancingloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

\- Ты бы оставил все, ушел со мной?

Вопрос настолько тих, что Стив едва не пропускает его. Он лежит тихо, моргая в темноте. Это проверка, он знает, что это проверка; как и _все_ у Баки с тех пор, как тот вернулся. Но Стив почти никогда не знает правильного ответа.

Оставить что? Оставить ЩИТ? Оставить Вашингтон? Страну? Это имеет значение? Стив все еще безуспешно пытается выяснить, как этот новый Баки общается - это его способ сказать Стиву, что он хочет уйти? Или что-то другое? Баки потребовалось почти три недели, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Стив, а не другой куратор. Баки знает, что настоящий Стив, тот, которого он знал, никогда не откажется от своего долга - разве что это _двойная_ проверка, и Баки знает, что он - единственный, ради кого Стив бы ушел?

Стив перестает гадать, пока голова не пошла кругом, и довольствуется правдой:

\- Да, - шепчет он в ожидающую тишину. - Да, я бы ушел.

Баки откатывается от него на свою сторону. Стив не знает, что это значит.


End file.
